Hollow King
by Shadow294
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's hollow joins up with a bunch of other inner hollows? How did the other hollows come to exist and what will happen to the soul society? Warning OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow King**

The Quincy war had ended a week ago and Juhabach the leader of Vandenreich and his followers fell to the hands of the captains of Soul Society, as for Ichigo Kurosaki the human Substitute Shinigami had escaped from Quilge prison with a small push from an unexpected enemy that haunted him with small laugh.

"Is _he_ back?" Ichigo asked himself while he lied on his back on his comfy bed, he closed his eyes and entered the bizarre sideways world of sky scrapers.

"Ichigo, it's been a while since you last came back here" the tall man with a black cape and sunglasses warned with a small smile at seeing his master.

"Yer!...? It's back to normal, it's not Karakura town anymore" Ichigo said surprised observing his surroundings,

"you came here looking for something, no someone" Zangetsu stated.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly in agreement,

"before while I was in that dome thing; I felt a small push giving more power to break free. Does that mean _he_ is still here?" he questioned seriously.

"_Oi! What's with this whole _he_ crap! You can't get rid of me that easily, Ichigo!"_ the discoloured clone grinned psychotically.

Ichigo's frown deepened greatly as his in disgust looked over at the white self of him,

"**YOU!** You just seem to love coming out of nowhere don't you!" the orange haired Shinigami hissed.

"ICHIGO!" a certain black haired girl roared smacking Ichigo across the face;

"what the hell!? Rukia what the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled,

"did you listen to a word I said?!" she responded lowering her voice trying to calm down as the anger marks pulsed furiously.

"No…" he mumbled lowering his voice as well;

"I said that we need to go and speak to Urahara!" she frowned,

"Does Urahara know _he_ is back? Is it that obvious, but Rukia doesn't seem to notice. The hell he only showed his face now! Why am I worrying?" Ichigo's muddled up thought drifted in his head as he followed Rukia at a reasonable running pace,

"_It won't be long till I will be king, Ichigo!"_ he recalled his white self warned grinning wildly.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan; come sit, sit" the green and white stripped wearing hat man requested, they joined the table with Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai.

"You said something is happening to some of the captains, even Byakuya was affected" Rukia questioned as her worry for her elder brother radiated through.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked seriously,

"We don't know what exactly had happened but, just after the new head captain finished off the leader of the rebellion army there was an explosion in the research and development lab.

Shortly after that a small spark of hollow reiatsu appeared than concealed itself.

11 hours after that Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu dropped dramatically than sparked again then returned to a steady level, he hasn't waken up since then, other Captains have also been 'attacked' and left in a similar state."

Urahara was being dead serious while explaining the situation until he finished and put on his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Who was attacked exactly?" Ichigo questioned,

"Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Suì-Fēng, but for now you should just focus on your schooling" Yoruichi in her cat form warned.

"How can I with that happening!" Ichigo yelled,

"_Just do what you always do and be an idiot, you'll forget if you think about something else!"_ his hollow laughed inside his head,

"Che, is there any!" "There is nothing that you can do, this is soul society's problem"

Urahara warned sighing.

"_Hello, Orihime! Care to join us?" _two dark and yet familiar figures questioned her with a smirk,

"So you better head home...!" Urahara warned him.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi and Urahara froze in shock as a familiar friend's reiatsu dropped dramatically and sparked dramatically high.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled running off at top speed heading blindly in the direction of the vast power.

By the time he reached there with Yoruichi beside him, Orihime was on the ground in a deep sleep.

"Orihime! Hay are you ok? Come on say something to me!" the orange haired teen yelled panicked.

"Ichigo!? Ha, I'll see you soon!" a voice from beyond that only Ichigo could recognise called.

Yoruichi looked sullenly from Ichigo's shoulder as he picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the candy shop that belonged to Urahara.

"_Ha, who would have thought that it was even capable of her to exist with such a human? Heheh I'll have to find her later to see what she's like!"_ the hollow mused grinning to himself.

"Why won't she wake up?" Ichigo yelled frustrated,

"calm down Ichigo!" Yoruichi protested at his behaviour;

"_If you want, I could wake her up for ya, Ichigo!"_ the white demonic male laughed at the desperate king.

"As if you could do anything!" the orange hair male yelled at the hollow; his grin only widened,

"Ichigo, what are you doing?!" Rukia asked, "ha?" he question and noticed his hand was on her just above her chest.

"Ha, why is it moving by itself?!" he thought panicking mentally, a red lined black reiatsu engulfed the sleeping orange haired women before them;

"What happ!"

"_Ichigo, your too stupid to even realise that someone else is controlling your hand, which is another reason that I should be king!"_ the hollow manically laughed.

"Hm? Ah! Rukia-chan, Ichigo-san and everyone else! What happened?" the confused girl asked frantically.

"Ah! You're alright!" Ichigo yelled hugging her,

"_a thanks would be nice, Ichigo"_ his hollow sneered with a smirk; the male simply ignored the comment but gave a grunt in recognition.

"Ichi-go-kun!" the girl blushed,

"Orihime, do you know what happened before you fell asleep?" Urahara asked in a dead serious tone;

"ah, well I saw Grimmjow and another person, he had white skin and black and yellow eyes, short boy with spiked up hair."

"Did he look like this kind of?" Urahara asked showing a picture of Hitsugaya,

"Yer but different colour" she pointed surprised at the photo.

"So someone has made people to hollowfy. This is a serious problem, especially since all of soul society is still down in man power."

"Wait! So I'm not the only one with a hollow now?!" Ichigo yelled in surprised,

"why are you yelling?! Jees you gave me an earache Ichigo" Rukia warned hitting him across the back of the head at full force.

"It's probably because he knows what it was like to have a hollow, he must know how bad the situation is! We have to keep our guard up, even though Ichigo's hollow is no more doesn't mean they won't try to wake him up!"

"_I'm already awake and kicking, right Ichigo!"_ his hollow mused psychotically.

The carrot top substitute growled out load without realising it; causing all eyes to fall on top him.

"Hay Ichigo; is everything alright? You seem off today!" Rukia pointed out.

"Yer, I'm fine; I just don't want to think about putting up with **that** blastedhollow!" he sighed with a growl in the back of his throat.

"_My Ichigo, that hurt my feelings! You know that I aren't leaving any time soon, Ichigo!"_ his hollow grinned broadly with sarcasm saturating his devilish words.

"_**Shut up you bastard!"**_ Ichigo rumbled down to his unbearable hollow down in his sidewards inner world.

"Ichigo, you don't look well! Why don't you go home and rest!" Orihime warned full of concern, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"But you!"

"I'm fine, besides Urahara-kun and Yoruichi-chan are here. Go home and rest please" she warned her eyebrows arched up as her eyes lowered with a small smile promising she'll be fine.

"Ah! Alright, I'm leaving you to Mr hat and clogs, stay safe ok!" he sent a gentle smile to her and headed home.

He laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, close his eyes and the darkness consumed him.

Opening his eyes to see a blue skyscraper and white clouds moving down;

"_Yo Ichigo! Ya gonna sit around like an emotional bitch? Or are ya going to actually do something?"_ the hollow smirked.

"You're gonna get out of my bloody head!" Ichigo roared standing up and glaring at the white devilish clone.

"_My, my Ichigo! Hasn't anyone told you be careful for what you wish for, it might just come true! It still hasn't sunk in has it? Heh! We'll I aren't a parrot so I'm not gonna repeat what blondie already stated" _the hollow warned the idiotic king.

"What do you want?" he growled,

"_Don't know what ya talking 'bout! You're the one who came to me and started acting like a bitch, not the other way around Ichigo!"_ he mocked.

God this hollow was driving Ichigo nuts,

"YOU can go fuck yourself! God dammit hollow shut up! Just go and leave me alone, you give me nightmares enough!" he thundered.

This caught the hollow's attention as his eyes widened in amusement.

"_So your scared of me, Ichigo!"_ he smirked while he loosely running his bleach white hand through his silky soft snow white hair.

"NO!" he yelled angered,

"_ya really bad at this, ya already admitted you have nightmares of me, only fears lurk in nightmares Ichigo!"_ he mused head now slightly tilted to the side his hand rested while still on his head.

"… Hollow! Tell me why are you still here? HELL what's your bloody name!" he yelled frustrated.

"_My name? Ha! Ichigo I don't have a name. Though I've been here for a long period of time, Zangetsu isn't very talkative so I never needed a name! But frankly being called by what I am is annoying. It's the same as calling you human all the time! Since you're the king for now come up with a name"_ he warned with a scowl on his face.

"A name, Hichigo!"

"_Ya a fucking idiot! I may look like ya, but that doesn't give ya the right to give me a cheap rip off of your name, besides if Zangetsu were to call Hichigo you'd react thinking he called you! Now wouldn't you? Give me something orginal"_ he sighed with irritation at the stupidity.

"Akuma!"

"_No!"_

"Why not?" this was irritating both of them a LOT!

"_What part of ORGINAL don't you get?! Ya a real moron to the bone ya know that?"_

"Fuck you!" he roared. "Saiko!"

"_Do you even know what that means?"_ irritation was written across his face and you could tell he was reaching his limit before he snaps.

"It mean psycho!"

"_Ya know what? I'm choosing my own name, ya chose fucking retarded words for names! Ya can't even think of a name instead of words!" _after a few seconds_ "Atsushi"_ he warned emotionlessly.

"what does it mean?"

"_Unlike YOU I chose an actual name! It means pure ambition, suits me if ya think about it!"_

"Yer, your ambition is being a pain in the ass!" Ichigo remarked pissed.

"_No! It's wanting to rip ya bloody head of since ya never seem to use it for anything!"_ he yelled flash stepping and grabbing Ichigo by the top and pulling him closer to him.

"YOU said that I use my head to fight!" he yelled grabbing his hollow by the top.

"_Ya fucking DO! But ya never seem to use it for anything else, hell if you truly were smart you would rely on your instincts to fight!"_ the growled.

WHACK! Both of them held the back of their heads and turned to face Zangetsu who was standing beside them,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" they yelled in unison.

"You're both being too noisy" he warned turning away and flash stepping away.

As they both growled a bang was heard at the wooden door that marked the gate of Ichigo's plain room.

"_Yuzu wants ya!_" the hollow warned plainly,

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL!?" Ichigo roared as he made is way out of the world,

"_cause I don't SUCK at telling the difference between people's reiatsu!_" the grinning demon yelled to the orange moron.

"What's up Yuzu?" Ichigo asked calmly to his cute little cream coloured hair sister.

"Dinner's ready" she cheered with a smile as bright as the sun,

"'kay, let's go" he warned kindly and walked down the stairs followed by his cheerful sister.

"Ichigo! You're feeling better now?" the raven haired girl asked who was known as Karin interrogated,

"ah yer!" Ichigo warned blankly.

As they all sat down and ate dinner and the shinigami father acting more childishly than his own daughters at the table, a certain raven of 200+ years old watched him through the window.

"And then I booted the ball and it hit the top post on the corner and because of a spin the ball went in the goal. It was so cool and I even got a reward for the most goals made!" the raven smirked as her family cheered her on for her achievement and all laughed while the easy and calm aura surrounded them.

"Ichigo seems a lot better, it's the first time I've seen him relax in a while" Rukia thought to herself with a smile.

As the family spilt to their respective beds to sleep, a smooth and luring voice caught the orangette's attention.

"What do _you_ want?" Ichigo sighed to his hollow,

"_I thought we already established my name isn't _you_! It's _Atsushi_! Anyway, ya know Zangetsu hasn't shown up for a while?_" the colourless tone man warned.

"No, where is he?" Ichigo asked confused;

"_you find him!_" the hollow ordered lazily.

"Why me? You live in here and you have nothing else to do so YOU find him!" Ichigo growled in disagreement.

"Hay! Quit hiding and come out already, we know your awake!" a foreign warned.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo growled,

"… _ya an idiot! He aren't in this world ya know!_" the hollow warned with a blank and unamused tone at the stupidity.

Ichigo's eye snapped open to meet a set of black and gold eyes,

"You! Your Byakuya's hollow!" Ichigo pointed out,

"_I am, but I'm not here for you so shut up!_" he warned icily just as Byakuya would have.

"_What do ya want noob?!_" the short haired hollow warned crossing his arms over the back of Ichigo's chair as he sat on it backwards.

Ichigo's eyes immediately shot to his demon's husky and luring voice.

"What are you doing out!?" Ichigo yelled startled and crawling his way against the wall backwards,

"_me? I could always come out! Just didn't want to_" the hollow blankly warned.

"You could.. always… come out?" he repeated dumbfounded,

"_yer, in fact I come out when ya asleep and draw on ya idiotic father's face!_" he warned.

"Wait… that was you? GOD Atsushi! He bloody blamed me for that!" Ichigo roared throwing his pillow at his hollow's face.

It hit him dead centre in the face before plopping to the floor.

"_Well what do ya want with me anyway?_" the demon asked looking to his fellow demon.

"_It's simple, you awakened naturally and have been the strongest of our kind, we want you to be our king!_" the white Byakuya warned.

The demon's eyes widened at the statement, a psychotic grin graced his white lips as his eyes lowered in sweet twisted amusement.

"_Well that offer I aren't passing up! Later Ichigo, have fun being the soul societies bitch!_" he grinned and disappeared from sight along with the white long haired male.

Fear and panic consumed the boy and was drowning him in a pit of abyss,

"whatdoIdowhatdoIdo!" the rapidly decreasing and down falling state of mind caused heavy breathes and panic consume him.

"ComeonIchigoclamdownwhatshouldIdo?" his mind blurred,

"Urahara!" he yelled and jumped from his window with horror written on his face as he ran at top speed to the candy shop 1/3 of the town away.

"Urahara! Urahara open up! Come on this isn't a joke! Open up!" he yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly as soon as he stepped foot on the premises.

"Jees Ichigo, you don't even give me time to move before yelling at me! Ichigo are you ok?" the blond asked in surprise after taking a look at his pale and terror stricken face.

"He's gone! He'sgone, he'sgonetheytookhimandhejoinedthemandhe'sgoingtobe kingand!"

"ICHIGO! Calm down for a minute and talk to me!" the shop keeper warned with worry encasing him.

As the hyperventilating boy sat down at the table with Rukia, Yoruichi and Renji looking extremely worried.

"Now tell me who's gone!" Urahara ordered in a calm collected tone,

"my hollow! He was awake since the last war and he only showed himself tonight and then after you sent me home,

Byakuya's hollow told him to come out and then Atsushi said he could always leave and he comes out at night and walks around and then! The other hollow said something about awaking naturally and told him to be king and he left!" Ichigo blurted with barley a breath in his panicked and rushed warning.

"I see, this is a massive problem we have on our hands, Ichigo we need you to calm down and think straight, I'll deal with everything" the older and wiser man warned.

Elsewhere:

"Ah, so you're finally here! Good! Cause I want to have a decent fight. Ichigo maybe strong but he stupid and your seem a LOT more challenging then he!" the cat male purred in devilish delight.

"_Well if it isn't Grimmjow! And funny enough I been wanting to fight ya too!_" the overpowering white teen cooed devilishly.

"Good! CAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I EXCECPTING A KING WHO CAN'T BEAT ME OR FIGHT!" Grimmjow roared.

"_So your saying you'll except anyone who is stronger than you to give you orders and be there slave!_" he mocked.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened with a flash of realisation, a low dangerous growl swelled in his throat before seeped through his pearl white teeth that was clenched shut to encage anything from leaving his burning hot cavern in rage.


	2. Families and demons

"I'm gonna kill ya!" Grimmjow roared as he recklessly swung his strong sword to the smirking white teen before him.

The clash of metal on metal rung throughout the old las noches that is run down and walls collapsed.

As constant blows clashed against each other, sparks flying freely from the grinding blades, demonic smirks from both males, with cocky and arrogant expression smoothing their face.

As flicks of their wrist cause the extension of the arms thundered and clashed, blood flew through the tense air with an iron tinge of addictive scent.

Ichigo's POV:

It's now been a week and a half since he left.

"_I thought we already established my name isn't you! It's Atsushi!_" I remember the demon warned me.

It's annoying me! What the hell is he doing, what are all those inner hollows planning, I hope it's not another war.

I'm tired of war, my head hurts and through my silent hell of a week and a bit, that demon still plagues my mind.

I could sense him before, but only in the slightest like everyone else.

COULD!

I can't sense him at all, GOD! Why can't I sleep.

"ICHIGO!" I hear my idiotic father roar breaking down my door.

My eyes go wide, the hell?! "I thought son, we already established that you wouldn't pull your little prank again."

Dude he was pissed, I could see why;

the top of his head was burned as if a cero just passed his head burning of his hair, leaving a bold strip.

Hell he was covered head to toe in graffiti, his face was seriously fucked up.

I would've protested that it wasn't me and be scared as I knew Atsushi had come back, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"PFFT! Ahahahahahahaha!"

I couldn't help myself, I have to give my hollow some credit; my dad looked completely screwed it was a laugh.

I could see my dad just staring at me, like I lost it as I was hitting the floor.

As I calmed down and wiped the tears in my eyes from laughing so hard; I could see Rukia had entered the room along with my two younger sisters.

As Yuzu and Karin took a glimpse at my dad, they also burst out laughing, oh I forgot to mention he was wearing a pink tutu with fairy wings to top it off.

I even heard Rukia restrain herself laughing;

"you think it's funny too! Well if it's my lovely daughters than it's perfectly fine!" my dad warned dancing on his tippy toe before face planting to the ground.

His eyes widened staring at the window.

"Atsushi!" I heard my dad yell,

"so you finally decide to show yourself!" I heard my dad howl.

Wait, did he just say my hollow's name?

How does he know his name?

I turn to see him grinning down at my dad with amusement.

"_How ya going ya old fart? But ya know that really suits ya!_" he smirked,

"ah? A white… Ichinii?" Yuzu asked herself before her eyes also widened before settling.

"_Yo! Well I'm hungry so I'm swiping the dinner that is being left unoccupied in the kitchen!_" What is he doing here?

Dad looks serious and angry.

We all sit down at the table as if all five of us were a family.

"Atsushi!" I say,

"why did you suddenly decide to show yourself?" my dad finished.

"_Hm? I got hungry and their food sucks! Besides there is no one capable of moving there anymore_" he warned in his devilish calm voice.

"Well why didn't you come home sooner! Nii-san!" Yuzu warned scolding my hollow.

"_Hay now, don't ya go puffing your cheeks at me! Besides it's not like Ichi would welcome me like ya!_" he warned stuffing his face.

"You're really hungry, must suck being where ever you're hiding!" dad warned.

"Hay! Can you explain to me what's going on?" Rukia asked before I could even open my mouth.

"Ah nii-san saved me a lot when I was younger, I remember this one time; these two thugs were picking on me. He beat them up and gave me a piggy back home, I was 5 around then. And he comes over some times out of the blue and we hang out!" Yuzu chirped.

"Yer, and when those hollows attacked me he would save me and take me home" Karin warned.

"Ah, dad! How do you know Atsushi's name?" I asked dumbfounded;

"Of course I know his name! I gave him that name!…" my dad warned blankly before realising he had said something he obviously shouldn't!

"_Well anyway, I gotta go, ya lot stay safe… Oh right!_" he warned and grabbed Rukia's head and smiled a I'll-kill-you smile.

"_Stop stealing Yuzu and Karin's clothes ya stupid midget! And keep Kon away from them!_" he warned obviously hurting her head as he squizzed her small chappie filled head.

With that he left, I raced out after him as I had finally noticed his black hoodie and jeans.

"_What do ya want, Ichigo?_" he warned coldly,

why was he suddenly being cold to me and Rukia and light hearted to the rest of my family.

"Why do my family know you! Weren't you supposed to be created during the hollowfication! So why do they know you since they were young?!" I yell.

"_Yer, I wonder why too! Well later shinigami, bye Ichi!_" he warned before disappearing. "Shinigami?" I turn around to see Rukia.

So that's what he meant by that.

Rukia looks terrified, what's wrong with her?

"Hay what's!" I try to say before she screamed in a high pitched tone, as she looked as if she saw a ghost or something.

I turn around to only freeze; a hideous monster with six arms and two legs was right behind me.

It's 71 eyes gleaming at me as the breath of rotten flesh hit me in the face. It's neck was, oh god! WHAT THE HELL IS IT!

Normal POV:

The furred body with the long snout with 71 glowing blue eyes, smothered in blood with a demonic smirk that matches Atsushi's, the neck had multiple tentacle like things waving wildly in the air.

As the hideous mouth opened enough to fit Ichigo standing up at full height, with about 10cm to spare; pushed forward to consume the paralysed Ichigo.

Blood soon consumed the whole area and the orangette was dripping with blood frozen with eyes refusing to move.

Life faded from his mocha pools as Rukia collapsed to the floor crying.

"_Jees Ichigo! Ya can't even protect yourself from such a low level demon, let alone a hollow! Well let this give ya a wakeup call. _

_Welcome to the real world where not only monsters such as hollows roam but where demons come to amuse themselves!_" the seemly inner hollow laughed before picking up the delicate petrified and horrified Ichigo in his arms and jumping away.

Leaving Rukia behind to watch the twitching body of nerves as the head was now several metres from its body and staring into Rukia's soul lifelessly.

Ichigo was clinging onto the strong hollow carrying him as tears leaked from shut eyes.

"_Ya know Ichigo, those shinigami only deal with hollows, so I can understand your scared about that thing trying to eat ya, but! YA BLOODY DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT LIKE A DAME GIRL!_" he yelled irritated.

Ah, that watery and husky alluring voice reached Ichigo and pulled him free from his inner depths of his mind, playing the horror scene from only seconds ago.

"Atsu…shi?" he asked quietly,

"_Ya finally snapped out of it ha? Look, it's not really a Shinigami of soul society's business, in fact it's completely out of their hands; but since your related to me then it concerns you. _

_All you really need to know is hollow's are only MONSTERS, there are two types, human born monsters and monsters. _

_Human born are just humans, who just like hollows become a creature separate to the human race. These are the weakest of them all since they are originally humans. _

_Monsters are created by demons, think of it as a part of the demon made into a different form. _

_Then there are demons, there are many races of demons, Yashin, my race are just brutes and don't hold a lot of power like a Kitsune. _

_Do yourself a favour and keep OUT of MY business, human's don't need to get involved with demon matters!_" the white and charming demon warned.

"Yo-you're a… demon?" Ichigo questioned staring at him, eyes big and round.

"_Damn it Ichigo! Don't go around pulling the kicked innocent puppy look at me! I always hated you when you did that!_" he roared growling at the idiotic carrot top.

A deep breath released from fresh snow lips with pearl white teeth perfectly neat and tidy with two sharp fangs

"_Seriously, why do I always have ta baby sit ya all the time!_" he growled to himself.

As the snowy man walked off to god knows where, the orangette stood there shocked.

"You BASTARD!" a bluette roared swinging his blade above his head ready to slice down the centre of the king.

BANG!

A foot firmly and effortlessly planted on Grimmjow's face, before he landed firmly on the floor.

"_Well, if it isn't Grimmy! Bit early to be laying on the floor don't ya recon, at this rate I might mistake ya for a rug!_" the white teen laughed while walking down the cat's back.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

WHACK!

Yet again Grimmjow was on the ground.

"_Don't get so cocky, someone as low as yourself shouldn't try and fight our king, disgusting human born!_" A firm and down putting tone left the white Byakuya.

"_HM? Nar, Grimmy is fine; rather amusing to toy with, let him do what he wants!_" Atsushi warned in a tired tone.

"_Something wrong?_" the long bleached haired male asked.

"_Just ran into a puny demon, nothing much! Just give me the report in the morning!_" he warned before heading off to a well furnished room.


	3. Broken memory

Sorry I took sooooooo long. Here is the next chapter.

"Atsushi! Nii-san! Look, look! I made a picture of our family!" the young girl with toffee brown hair grinned innocently.

"_Yuzu; how cute! Looks exactly like us!_" the white hair male warned, grinning towards her.

"Yuzu, Yuzu! How about my opinion?!" the idiotic father boomed; as he slid across the floor like a penguin to ice.

"Nice underwear dear!" he warned as he slid past.

"DAD~~!" she yelled before a strong white arm firmly encaged the neck, of the perverted father.

As Isshin was chocking and hitting the floor as his surrender, the glaring 8 year old hissed out his warning.

"_No NORMAL father looks up his daughter's skirt, try just one more time and I'll give ya an ass kicking that you won't forget!_"

"I give, I give. I won't do it again!" Isshin chocked out.

As the white haired and pale skin male walked off towards his sister, out of the kitchen; the 'adult' grabbed hold of his khaki shorts and yanked it down to his ankles.

This had instantly made the male to stop and growl, while slowly turning his upper body towards his dad.

"Nii-san! Pull your pants up, we don't won't to see your boxes!" an orange haired twin complained blankly.

The white hair male quickly complied followed by a series of attacks launched at his black haired father.

"_Tsushi! __Atsushi__! Lord Atsushi_" a stern voice warned, the white teen rolled over in his bed and darkly as night glared at the hollow Byakuya who rudely disrupted his dream.

"_WHAT~!?_" he venomously spat out, "_We have two hours before the meeting with the other clans, please get ready my lord._"

A soft sigh before he sat up and walked his half naked body to his privet bathroom. The soft click of a door shutting as the taller hollow left.

"_Such a nice dream too!_" he moaned as he slid down into his steaming bath. The crimson yukata draped over his body semi exposing the centre of his upper chest slyly.

"_**Welcome Atsushi! Been a while since a king of the Yashin has appeared! I hope that you will be more civilised and not let you atrocious race run riot like the ones before you**_" the noble Kitsune foxily smirked.

"_I have no intensions to let them run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off, I'm thinking of putting them to a more practical use!_" he warned boldly.

"**And how are you going to use them?**" the head of the honourable bakeneko clan purred.

"Despite what you think. Yashin is still a race of pure born warriors, the both of us have discuss that since the raising numbers of corrupt demons and monsters are going against the law; with such a race of warriors who have no aim; we decided that putting our little warriors out to battle. You could say they will be our military that will be run by our wise Atsushi here."

"_**My lord, I fully support your judgement. But, what if they go against us? They mercilessly slaughter anything, so with an actual power within society!**_"

"_Sorry to interrupt there, but my race has been led by fool, therefor they act like brainless fools. As you can see how I act, I'm quite civilised and my followers are also. If one of my race goes against the law they will be dealt with according to their actions._"

"Atsushi, like I said; is quite wise and wishes to erase the discrimination of his race. Is there any questions?" the shadowed figure asked who was covered in a black yukata with silver and red entwining in a spectacular design.

"_Of course not, our lord!_" they all harmonised. Glowing blood devilish red eyes smirked.

"_My lord! How was the meeting?_" The pure female asked sweetly.

"_Fine, but you know I actually thought in general you'd act different then Orihime… Guess not since Byakuya and Akinobu mirror each other in every way, well when they're not fighting._" The great Yashin king settled into his throne.

'Ah! Lucifer has really taken a liking to me. But I heard that guy loves fighting too. Nar~ I can't fight the demon lord!' Atsushi sighed to himself.

"Why not?" the addictively sweet voice purred. "_! Ah, my lord what are you doing here?_" the albedo gasped, the glowing eyes encaging his vision.

"Hm~! I'm bored!" he sung childishly.

The slick black horns that looped backwards, before the razor points of the tips of the horn held itself firmly to the side of his head in line with his elf like ears; graced his figure perfectly.

A long night black firm bone tail in a similar appearance to that of the back bone of a human's body that moved in unbelievable positions that functioned just like a dominating cat's tail.

"_Why do you come to visit me in my chamber?_" Atsushi's voice lowered in firmness with a deadly undertone laced in annoyance.

"Ah~! Straight to business, well as you know. The amount of monsters within your world is increasing. We already have lord death-sama's men dealing with high level demons and humans become exorcist to deal with monsters. But those foolish 'Shinigami' believe that they protect this distasteful world. But little do they know that they are the target that those monsters are after."

Atsushi simply nodded in understandment.

"_So why don't we just let them get eaten?_" he asked lazily.

"Hahaha. Even I, the great Lucifer that is feared by all have orders. Of course those **foolish, annoying, good-for-nothing Angles!** Sorry, getting ahead of myself. As you know I'm the king of the underworld where demons and monsters dwell. But God has given me the _honoured_ job of keeping balance between the human and demon world."

"_So to keep order, I need to gather all of my race under my rule; and protect the soul society!_" he emotionlessly pointed out.

"Good boy! You're really smart!" the great 'serious' (yer right) demon lord smiled and roughly slapping him on the back in a friendly way.

"By the way, Atsushi. Please make sure you do your job, I don't want my wife getting eaten."

"_Wife? Wait! Do I even want to know?!_"

"Hahaha, no! But I'll tell you anyway! Well you see. Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla, then bla-bla!"

"_I GET THE POINT! QUIT FUCKING WITH ME!_" Atsushi roared throwing a table in frustration at him.

The long sleeved black yukata covered his mouth while his other hand waved up and down in a familiar attitude as Urahara, just without the fan.

"You're so mean I'm leaving! So rude makes me want to cry!" he playfully pouted.

As the demon lord left and long exasperated sigh escaped the graceful lips of white.

"ICHI-NII! When is nii-san coming back! I want to give him some food, since he said last time where he is stay; the food is bad" Yuzu chirped in a bubbly manner.

"Ah! Yuzu, why are you so friendly to him, I mean I get you said he saved you and Karin but still" Ichigo said in a calm questioning manner, but as he asked it seemed to be slow and hesitant.

"Why not? I mean he has saved you lots of time when we were younger!" she questioned confused.

The brown orbs widened in shock, "W-when?" his voice full of concern, thoughts racing as fast as a car in full speed in a tornado of thoughts.

"Hm~~! Well when you got into fights and lost he'd save you and bring you home, and I heard him once say to dad that you were attacked by a hollow a couple of times and he saved you" she said thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"Oh!" was all the teen could muster out.

"ICHIGO~~~~~~!"

The father roared sailing past in a perfect horizontal. How he did it, was beyond everyone. Ichigo with the slightest movement leaned back as he sailed right past before both legs implanted into the wall.

"Good reflexes son! Yuzu! Me and Ichigo need to have… 'the talk'" he warned, as he said 'the talk' pulled an expression of that with a flash light under your face around a campfire telling scary stories.

"Ok! I'll cook lunch will you have 'the talk'" Yuzu mirroring her father.

As Isshin lead Ichigo to the room with '15' on the door.

"Ichigo, I know you're really confused about Atsushi, but you have to understand that he isn't a hollow. And the whole he is your mother's hollow was a cover up. Well your mother did develop a hollow because of Aizen's experiment. But Atsushi has always been alive since you were born."

"I don't get it! He is a demon so why does he look like me? Why does everyone except him like he is a part of your family? What did you mean you named him?" Ichigo roared.

"We treat him like his is a part of our family, because he IS! He is actually your older twin but because of an accident he decided to wipe yours, Yuzu's and Karin's memory of him being your brother. And the others that were 'attacked' just like you have a twin."

Isshin sighed as Ichigo's eyes widen to the point they almost popped out.

"What do you mean?"

"Look it's hard to explain, humans like us. One in 100 000 000 chance either are born with or harbour within their soul Yashin. But you know… up until 6 years ago the both of you were extremely close."

"So…so"

"Look Ichigo. This is a very hard topic to get one's head around. But if you honestly want to remember I have photos"

Ichigo shock his head slowly. Isshin left the room before placing two photo albums on his study desk.

As his father left for the second time from the room, the carrot top slowly reached for hesitantly to open the first baby blue album.

Much to Ichigo's relief? No dismay maybe, his mind so jumbled that he couldn't even think nor belief the cold hard facts.

On the first page was a picture of the whole family, Atsushi too beside Yuzu with a big friendly smile gracing the pleasing face.

In photos after; pictures of him and his white twin celebrating their birthday. In every picture with him the family all laughed and seemed as close bound as could be.

I massive pain flooded his heart as memories, real memories; of him and his brother hazed through his head.

Now as everyone knew, Ichigo treasured his family above all else. The rejection of his older brother caused the unbearable pain. Seeing Atsushi's existence as nothing more than a nuisance and even trying to kill him caused tears to well in his brown eyes.

Little did Ichigo know, that a certain raven haired Shinigami that lived in his sister's room but had accustomed herself to his closet; had overheard his father's words and the aching tears and sobs that escaped him.

Author's note: Just so you know, in the one of the latest chapters Ichigo's hollow becomes Zangetsu, (**Spoilers** correction, is the real Zangetsu.) Well in this story he doesn't. Oh and here are the Yashin names. Atsushi (Ichigo's), Akemi (Orihime's), Akinobu (Byakuya's), Akiyo (Hitsugaya's), Chiharu (Suì-Fēng's). I haven't really exposed their names in this chapter so in the next one I will. See you next Chapter


	4. I don't think that's editable!

Rukia had patiently sat as still and soundless as a stone in the cupboard till Ichigo finally cried himself to sleep.

Rukia snuck out and sat on the roof, considering the fact of following her duties of warning soul society like she was supposed to, or to keep it privet for her friend's sack.

It really ate her up inside that despite being lieutenant who most would believe would stay with her captain for paper work, no. She had a special mission, and one only she could do.

Rukia's mission was to observe Ichigo Kurosaki because of his abnormally high spiritual power.

It wasn't his fault, even though Renji, Byakuya and herself weren't affected after going to the royal palace, besides becoming stronger.

But Ichigo on the other hand had become on the borderline of never being able to return to the world of the living. Those who actually went could sense it while everyone else relied on devices to make their mind for them.

Renji and Byakuya were held up in soul society, but as Rukia was the only one with Ichigo she could sense

"Good evening Rukia! Lovely night, do you recon!?" Urahara cheerfully greeted.

"Ah! Yer" she replied before casting her gaze down.

"So what do you think so far of Ichigo's older twin?" he smirked.

Rukia's head raised in a flash and stared at him wide eyed.

"H-how do you know about, about Ichigo's t-twin?!" she shuddered her words for the hat wearing man before her.

"Atsushi and I have known each other since there birth. Must be hard to get your head around" he laughed , in an instant his eyes darkened and faced directly to the raven haired lieutenant.

"Of course the soul society doesn't need to know of Atsushi and the other's. Don't you agree, Rukia!" when saying her name his tone dropped to that of one word and he would slit her throat.

What could the poor girl do but only nod her head silently.

"Great! Nice that we can still get along!" he cheerfully and clown like chirped.

"Um, you know about, about Ichigo going to the royal palace and getting an unusual new power? Right?" she mumbled.

"You already know, that 'new' power isn't actually his but Atsushi's, and it isn't 'new'. The seal on him dissolved, so now his true form is realised" Urahara warned in a monotone voice.

"His true form!?"

"Yashin are extremely powerful demons, even I can't go head to head with him in his true state, and even with the seal. I'd still have been killed. But we were on good terms so he never tried nor wanted to."

"So why does he still exsist? Why hasn't soul society done!"

"Because we CAN'T do anything. This isn't even a war worth fighting for. There over 2000 races of demons, and the amount of demons within each race match that of the human race. We are in no position to start a war, besides."

Urahara took a breather.

"There is a law that demons and monsters are forbidden to harm humans, regardless of how powerful or tempting they are. But the minuet a human tries to kill a demon, they are entitled to kill that human."

"BUT THAT DEMON THAT ATTACKED ICHIGO!"

"Was killed by Atsushi. When a demon breaks the law, they will be executed. I know all this because of Atsushi, so there is no reason to panic. Atsushi may be brutal but he has a heart, he won't let his younger brother suffer because his friend was killed by a demon!"

The shady joker whose thoughts are always unreadable and cunning as a Kitsune left into the darkness of the night.

The breath Rukia held finally escaped, 'guess the decision of reporting or not was made up for me!' she though.

"_My lord!_" Akemi yelled and glomping her king's waist.

"_Shi~~~~! Don't do that! You'll scare the crap outta me! And stop calling me 'my lord' I have a name so use it!_" he growled and picking her up by the back of her top.

A sly grin graced her face, "_Sorry Atsushi-sama! Dinners ready!_" she warned.

The bleach white face if at all possible turned into a sickly white as he flinched.

"_I'm not hungry!_" he warned taking a step back, the big breasted Yashin only took a step closer to her king; eyes gleaming with an unreadable expression that one would never wish to witness.

If one thought that Rangiku's and Orihime's creations (of death) in the kitchen was bad.

Just wait till they met Akemi's and her master piece of, you'll suffer 100 deaths with one mouth full attempt of 'food' (there is no word that could explain what it is, so what it was in an extreme failed attempt of what it was meant to be).

The white female held firmly onto her king and dragged him,

"_YOU TRYING TO KILL US WITH THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF FOOD WOMEN?_" he roared as he was still dragged out.

Let's just say he won't be leaving the bathroom anytime soon ok?

I lone figure drunkenly walked through the streets, the small clinic belonging to the great x-shinigami captain Isshin. As the beating sun high in the centre of the sky mocking everyone worsened the pain of the poor soul.

The doors of said clinic slammed open, the figure shivering as the handsome face had become green riddled of illness.

"Welcome to the clinic, is there!" Ichigo froze to see the bent over figure facing the ground with a slim hand covering his mouth.

Rukia and Orihime who was occupying the living room entered the room to peek at Ichigo whose voice peaked their curiosity.

"A-ATSUSHI!" he yelled racing to his brother and placing his hand gently on his clothed back.

"What's wrong!?" the orangette panicked seeing his twin so green.

"_Akemi_"

"ha?"

"_Akemi! She's trying to kill us all with her excuse for cooking!_" he roared before leaning on his brother as he felt weak.

Being the kind brother Ichigo has always been, settled him down on a client bed.

"_Give me something now!_"

"Like what?!"

"_Something to make me through up all this shit that was crammed down my throat!_" he yelled.

Ichigo did so and passed his brother a bucket as he immediately throw up his guts.

"Whose Akemi?" Ichigo asked when his brother was finally done throwing up his guts, feeling light headily.

Orihime had rushed in as Rukia hesitantly approached.

"_Orihime's inner hollow_"

"You mean her twin? Right!" Ichigo scrolled.

Atsushi feebly sat up, staring his brother in the eyes.

"_What makes!_"

"Don't give me that crap! Dad explained what you left out! You fucking bastard! HOW COULD YOU WIPE OUR MEMORY OF YOU!" Ichigo roared.

"_Look calm down!_"

"NO! How can I calm down when my older brother who wipe my memory of him, suddenly turn up sick and being lying to me! Hell you made me fear you so much of 'taking over me' then you go and do things like this!"

Orihime about to say something till Rukia indicated for her silence.

"_LOOK YOU MORON! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, IF I DIDN'T WIPE YOUR MEMORY YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED ALONG WITH YUZU AND KARIN! And stop yelling, I just managed to escape certain death and realised from that torture!_" he yelled before it faded to a hiss.

"What do you mean certain death?" Orihime blurted.

Atsushi and Ichigo turned to face both of the females in the room wide eyed.

"When did you get here!?" Ichigo yelled pointing a figure at them.

"Since you let your brother in" Rukia replied calmly, yet sadness filled her eyes.

"_You know Orihime! Raw meat, curry, watermelon, garlic and seven different breakfast cereals don't make a healthy nor edible breakfast!_" he warned blankly.

"Who the hell made you eat that?!" Ichigo almost yelled turning his upper body to his white copy.

"_What's wrong with my cereal?!_" a white Orihime pouted which caused the Yashin male to flinch and almost wanting to hurl again.

"A- White me?!" Orihime asked.

"_There's your answer Ichigo, this is Akemi the quote, unquote cook_" he shivered.

"_Hello Orihime, nice to actually meet you. I'm Akemi a Yashin._"

"Yashi?"

"Well, this is going to be a long talk!" the cheerful bastard by the name of Isshin cheered.

*After a long explanation*

"So you cook as well?" Orihime asked innocently, happily excepting her demon relative.

Atsushi went green as Akemi cheerily smiled.

"_Of course I do!_" she chirped excitedly.

"Ah! You must come over and let me try your cooking!" she smiled.

"_Have you tried wasabi, strawberries, pasta, onion and chilli warp before? It's delicious!_"

Rukia, Ichigo and Isshin all paled at the disastrous combo to make and unthinkable meal.

"NO! I must try! Ah come over to my place so you can teach me how to cook that!" Orihime requested.

"**Their stomach must be made of steel or something!**" all the victims of overhearing the 'delightful' menu thought.

"_**When will you be able to open the gate to the soul society?**_"

"_**One week before we can open it, my lord!**_"

"_**Perfect, soon we will have a feast of ten centuries!**_"

Author's Notes:

Hahahaha cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long~~~~~~~*ten minutes later* to post and write this chapter. I will try my best to speed up my pace to which I write my stories.


End file.
